


【周迦/狂周迦】茶会

by Kugaitsuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki
Summary: 为了拯救父亲濒临破产的公司，迦尔纳参加了一场秘密举办的茶会现代paro，奥利奥，啾和狂啾14X迦14，年龄高量注意，因苏提及本子梗，不用想太多
Relationships: Arjuna Alter|Berserker/Karna|Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 28





	1. （上）

那个男人又来了。

迦尔纳赤着脚跪在地板上藏身于黑暗中，透过门缝悄悄地看着客厅里的情形，瞳孔像猫一样眯成一道细线。

父亲坐在沙发上手肘支撑住膝盖双手托着下巴，因为忙于工作而愁眉不展的脸上因为男人的到来又增添了一丝凝重。

公司经营陷入困境濒临破产的事父亲从未向他提起，但迦尔纳都知道。父亲收藏的艺术品一件件消失，从小照料他生活起居的女仆忽然请辞回老家，正是长身体的时候餐桌上的菜式却越发简单清淡，他的衣柜里很久没有再添置像样的衣物。自己被嘱咐只管认真读书其他无需担心，迦尔纳也顾及父亲的尊严而装作对一切毫不知情。

但是好希望能为父亲做点什么。怀着沉重的心事，在一个失眠的夜里，迦尔纳抱着小象玩偶想去找苏利耶时第一次发现了男人的深夜来访。

男人有着黑亮健康的肤色，眼眸中含着精于算计的光芒，西装革履，从容地倚靠在沙发里交叠起双腿。他似乎想说服父亲接受某个建议，只是每次都不欢而散。

“你还是这么固执，明明已经快撑不下去了，就让迦尔纳参加‘茶会’帮你一次如何？”已经是第三次拜访的男人似乎失去了耐心，从西装内袋里掏出一个粉色的信封放到茶几上推向坐在他对面的人，要怎么决定悉从尊便的意思。

父亲仍不为所动甚至没有抬眼看那信封一眼，男人忽然压低嗓音，语气暧昧：“迦尔纳十四岁的生日已经过了，你也该让他见识大人的世界了。”

那句话仿佛落进火药桶的火柴，瞬间点燃了父亲的怒火，他猛地站起身暴怒地抓过桌上的信封揉成一团扔到地上，态度决绝。

“滚，再有下次我就报警了。”

被严词驱逐的男人笑容不改，站起身象征性地整理下那身笔挺的西装转身离去，在完全踏出房间前忽然回过头。  
“其实，我原本还想邀请你参加的，毕竟你也曾经是名噪一时的交际花，只是如今年纪嘛……”男人带着揶揄意味眯起眼睛，似是感到可惜地咂舌，在朝他飞去的水晶镇纸砸到脑门前关上了房门。

水晶镇纸在门上留下凹陷然后掉到地上“哗啦啦”地碎作无数片，被怒火冲昏头脑的苏利耶剧烈地喘息着，似是想到了什么他猛地抬起头小心聆听楼上的动静担心吵醒儿子。天花板另一侧寂静无声，他轻叹了口气走向墙边的酒架，寄希望瓶中的是治愈疲惫的灵药。

迦尔纳立刻悄无声息地转身跑上楼梯钻进被窝。

等到所有的灯光熄灭，中天的月亮渐渐落下，迦尔纳溜到客厅捡回那被揉成一团的信封藏进怀里。第二天到了学校他才敢将信封打开，里面是一张印着烫金文字的邀请函，他用学到的方法将信函小心地重新熨烫平整，捧在手心里如获至宝。

如果男人没有说谎，这就是实现他愿望的钥匙。

等到“茶会”召开的日子到来，迦尔纳换上他最好的衣服，趁着夜色来到邀请函上指定的别墅，在休息室稍坐了一会儿，有车子过来将他载向更远的地方。

目的地是一座比他随父亲拜访过的任何一位生意伙伴的宅邸还要恢弘的庄园，迦尔纳下了车，踏过长长的红毯来到宅邸门口，小心地递上邀请函。侍者看着这张被摧残过的纸，但在注意到迦尔纳的日轮耳环时立刻换上恭敬的神色。

“原来是因陀罗大人邀请的贵宾，失敬，快请进。”

迦尔纳在内心感谢那个名叫因陀罗的陌生人，快步踏进门廊。内部的装潢比他想象的还要富丽堂皇，大理石地面明净如镜，水晶吊灯反射的光芒晃得他睁不开眼睛，连女仆们身上的女仆装都用了十分高级的布料。迦尔纳不由得低头又看了看自己有些磨损的鞋尖，担心这幅寒酸的打扮会令父亲蒙羞。

但很快他便知道自己的担心是多余的。

女仆们将他带到了一间华丽的更衣室重新帮他梳洗打扮，他那头用尽方法也无法压下去的蓬松乱发也被打理得柔顺服帖。可在选择服装时出了点问题，即便最小码的西装穿在迦尔纳身上裤管也空空荡荡，侍女们犯了难不知如何是好，直到女仆长天才般地拿来一件蔷薇色的洋装。

黑白的套装太过单调，只有这样艳丽的颜色才配得上如雪的肌肤。

女仆长帮忙系好背后的抽带，迦尔纳转过身，激起一阵惊叹。

这纤细的手脚，清澈的眼眸，淡漠出尘的神情，完美得就像洋娃娃一样。

准备完毕，女仆长带着他穿过数条长长的走廊。第一次穿高跟鞋迦尔纳每一步都走得很小心，吊带袜的带子勒得他有些不舒服，在他觉得堪堪卡在臀部中央的低腰内裤要滑下来时，他们停在了一扇对开的大门前。

“我就送您到这里，前面便是会场，请尽情享用甜点。”金色瞳孔的女仆突然露出狐狸一样的笑容，“祝愿您拿到足够多的缎带。”

“？”

还未来得及询问最后那句话的含义，女仆长便向他鞠躬行礼转身离去。

两侧的大门向内打开，在看清里面的具体情形前奶油浓郁甜蜜的香味便将迦尔纳层层包裹，用力深吸一口气，胸腔里都是幸福的感觉。迦尔纳的全部注意力立刻被长桌上琳琅满目的点心夺走，撒满糖霜的草莓泡芙塔好像挂满礼物的圣诞树，纸杯蛋糕上的水果在烛光的映照下闪烁着诱人的光泽，他叫不上名字的各式糕点仿佛等待女王检阅的士兵整齐地排列在餐盘中。

在他看呆了的时候，一只手忽然搭上他的肩膀。

“小姐，看你的样子是第一次来茶会吧，不必紧张，我们这边还有位置愿意跟我走吗？”略微秃顶的男人露出谄媚的笑容，厚底眼镜反射的冷光和身上的烟臭让迦尔纳本能地感到不舒服，身子一矮挣脱男人的手。男人不悦地“啧”了一声复又伸出手来，他赶忙向旁边倒退了几步，慌乱中感觉后背撞上了什么人。

迦尔纳刚想道歉，被他撞到的人反而挺身挡在他身前，另一个人则将他护在怀里。

“十分不巧，这位小姐已经和我们有约，而我们兄弟有个坏习乖，不喜欢和他人分享。”

男人的表情立刻因为恐惧而扭曲，鞠躬连声道歉落荒而逃。

迦尔纳在内心松了口气，感谢两人替他解围，等他们转过身来不禁一愣。

眼前是两位与自己年纪相仿的黑发少年，左边的少年穿着白色的燕尾长礼服，宝蓝色的十字领结束紧衬衫的领口，头发梳得一丝不苟，右边的则是一身青金石色的短款西装，金色花纹的窄幅领带松松地挂在颈间，外翘的发尾带着潇洒不急，两人有着截然不同的气质却是同样的英俊矫健。

迦尔纳第一次知道自己这个年纪的孩子也能将礼服穿得如此具有成熟的魅力。

父亲啊，我在茶会上遇到王子殿下了么？

双胞胎兄弟郑重地自我介绍，两人的名字均是阿周那，哥哥的名字后面以Alter作为后缀。

“作为茶会的主办之一发生刚才那种事实在抱歉，对了，可否有幸知晓您的姓名？”

“迦……迦楼奈。”他犹豫着报上了假名。

如同镜像一般双胞胎快速地对视一眼，接着同时向他伸出手。

“十分美妙的发音，请允许我们陪您度过这个愉快的夜晚，大小姐。”

“……”迦尔纳本想出言提醒他们认错了自己的性别，可那一声“大小姐”犹如春风吹开了自己的心门，他向两人递出手任由王子们带自己走向会场深处。

阿周那和Alter的声音非常好听，一个优雅矜持，一个爽朗明快，迦尔纳觉得光听他们说上一整天的话都不会腻。他们边介绍各式点心的配方和起源边帮迦尔纳夹到怀中的盘子里，很快盘中的食物便堆得如小山一样。

走到餐桌的尽头，迦尔纳忽然停下脚步。会场的灯光照明集中在餐点区域，他这才发现在光线昏暗的用餐区布置的都是沙发床，地上铺着厚厚的地毯和许多软垫，其他参加茶会的少女身边都热情地围坐着三四名成年男性。

莫名感到无形的压力，迦尔纳的手指局促地攥紧盘子边。

“不想去那边吗？没关系，刚好我也不希望被其他人的视线打扰，我们去私人包厢。”阿周那说着手臂揽上他的腰，带他向另一个方向走去。

所谓的私人包厢其实是一个豪华套间，柔和的灯光让房间弥漫着温暖的感觉，床四周的垂幕和窗帘上都装饰着白色的曼珠沙华。房间中央的茶几上已经摆了很多点心，他们在紫色的丝绒沙发上坐下来，迦尔纳被夹在中间，王子们身上传来好闻的香水味。

“先来一杯红茶吧。”Alter斟满茶杯，迦尔纳怕烫接过来先小心地抿了一口。

好甜。在家泡红茶时父亲允许他尽情地加蜂蜜，加多少都行，但杯中暖色的液体比迦尔纳泡过的任何一壶红茶还要甜腻，也让他对点心的味道又多了份期待。

“我可以开动了吗？”看着眼前的盛宴悄悄咽口水，一路上盘子里颤巍巍的芒果布丁都在诱惑他咬上去，但是他记得父亲教给自己的礼仪，努力忍耐到现在。

在得到肯定答复后迦尔纳迫不及待地朝盘子伸出手去，却忽然被捉住了指尖。

“奈奈子知道茶会的规则吗？”

迦尔纳眨眨眼，然后才意识到那是阿周那随性给自己起的爱称。

见他轻轻摇头，阿周那耐心地解释道：“茶会的规则只有一个，吃很多很多的点心直到满足为止。奈奈子是茶会的客人，尊贵的公主殿下，侍奉的工作自然交给我们来做。”

阿周那与Alter摘下白与黑的手套，纤长的手指执起银质的餐叉和调羹将点心喂到迦尔纳嘴边，蜂蜜蛋糕松软可口，焦糖烤布蕾滑腻得让人想连舌头一起吞掉，入口即化的芝士条浓郁香醇，每一种都散发着诱人的芳香，迦尔纳一直在咀嚼吞咽，即便甜得牙齿酸软喉咙发紧也不愿停下。甜食会令人心情愉悦，但是明明享用甜点的是自己，为什么阿周那们也会露出乐在其中的表情？

咬破心形巧克力的外壳，辛辣的酒精刺激着舌尖，迦尔纳微微蹙眉，深色的手指突然挤入口中放肆地玩弄柔软的舌头，无法吞咽的津液溢出嘴角，沿着下颌滴落。

“呵呵，奈奈子是贪吃的孩子呢，把我的手指当成巧克力了吗？”阿周那笑着抽出被口水濡湿的手指。

迦尔纳捂着胸口还没有从突然的侵犯中回过神来，又一块千层酥已经送到嘴边，迦尔纳咬下一角，金色的碎屑沿着脖子一路滚落掉进了领口，有些痒。

“哎呀呀，不可以漏出来。”

“对不起、啊！”刚想把落在身上的碎屑捡回来，Alter突然近身舔过迦尔纳的脖子，那里还没有发育出凸起的喉结，沿着锁骨向下卷走千层酥的残渣，趁机留下细碎的亲吻。

吃了很多甜食后血糖升高人便会感觉昏昏欲睡，迦尔纳知道这是身体正常的反应，只是这会儿格外困倦，身体也莫名地开始发热。

两位黑王子好心地帮他脱掉有着金色刺绣的披肩，蔷薇花的颈饰也被取下，黑色衬裙沿着大腿滑落，蕾丝长手套不知所踪，一点点将他从衣物的桎梏中解放，像是正从包装盒里拆出一个精致的红丝绒蛋糕。

迷迷糊糊间，他想到阿周那们是否会因为自己是男孩子的事实失望，然而洒满巧克力豆的曲奇饼已经送到眼前，迦尔纳不假思索地张口，忽然嘴唇触到一片柔软——递上曲奇饼的并非手指而是阿周那的双唇。

他知道用嘴唇可以表达丰富的感情，亲吻额头代表慈爱，亲吻脸颊意味着友好，但是从没有听说过亲吻嘴唇的含义。

迦尔纳想用舌头把曲奇渡到口中却被阿周那咬住不放，他便赌气直接把饼干咬去一半，阿周那的舌头突然探进来想回那一半，迦尔纳因为他的霸道而燃起竞争意识，主动伸出舌头与阿周那追逐纠缠，直到彼此将口中的曲奇分食干净，分开时两人唇间牵出细细的银线。

“阿周那真是孩子气。”迦尔纳望着那双带着得意神采的黑曜石眼眸，笃定地下了结论。

“什么？”被如此评价的阿周那一时错愕。

“不是么，明明盘子里还有很多点心，偏要来抢我嘴里的。”

“……”

迦尔纳说得理所当然，双胞胎愣了好一会热才反应过来，Alter掩着嘴笑得肩膀轻颤，而阿周那则略感懊恼地扶住额头：“这种时候还在想这些，你究竟有没有接下来会被怎样对待的自觉啊……”

“大小姐说得对，是我们不懂礼数。”Alter用食指与拇指轻轻抬起他的下巴，“那迦楼奈愿意喂我们吃吗？”


	2. 茶会（中）

好的，非常乐意。迦尔纳回答。  
他想起父亲教给自己的诀窍，在随父亲参加的那些晚宴上，自己的不善言辞总是会令其他宾客扫兴，于是父亲告诉他对于别人的请求只要回答“好的，非常乐意。”那么大家就都会开心。只是他没有想到Alter所说的喂食方式有点特别。  
“唔嗯……”躺在宽大的丝绒沙发上，迦尔纳的上半身只剩一件带着后摆的红色束腰，阿周那与Alter指间拈着粉色的小圆饼磨蹭着同样是粉色的乳尖，略微粗糙的糖衣擦过带来麻痒的感觉，像是在玩有趣的游戏一样迟迟不肯下口。  
“奈奈子这么喜欢甜食一定知道吧，马卡龙这款甜点又名‘少女的酥胸’，外皮酥脆吹弹可破，内馅则香甜柔软，嗯，就像迦楼奈的胸部一样。”  
Alter的语气诚恳认真，迦尔纳却觉得会称赞自己这样乏味的身体，真是奇怪的人。  
在胸前作乱的手指忽然加重了力道，脆弱的糖衣立刻碎作无数瓣，撒在的胸前宛若樱花。  
“那么，我们要吃了哦。”  
“嗯——！”乳头连同点心一起被含入口中，一边的乳头被柔软的舌尖拨弄舔吮，另一边则被坚硬的牙齿啃咬搔刮，同样强烈的刺激勾起胸口酥麻的感觉，两股热流在身体里欢快地流窜向下在小腹汇聚，迦尔纳想叫出声来纾解这奇怪的感觉，可又担心弄掉唇间衔着的马卡龙，只能难耐地发出鼻音。  
在胸前留下淋漓的水光，阿周那和Alter又欺身上来触碰到自己的嘴唇，但迦尔纳发现比起甜点他们对自己的舌头更感兴趣，强势地争夺起自己的舌尖在唇齿间上演一场三人探戈。大脑几乎丧失了思考能力，缠绵的亲吻却让身体愈发敏感起来，腿间也隐约有了湿意。  
“为什么要将食物放在身上呢。”直到口中的甜味消失殆尽，嘴唇也被吮吸得红肿，两人分别在自己的嘴角留下一个啄吻后，迦尔纳睁着迷蒙的双眼好奇地问道。  
“……哈？”自己认为很普通的问题似乎总是出乎阿周那的预料。  
“为什么？”  
“因为……可以让食物变得更美味。”被追问下阿周那慌乱地回答。  
“说谎。”  
墨色的眼眸有一瞬间的闪躲，但很快又积蓄起笑意，阿周那心中另起了打算重新掌握主动：“那，如果奈奈子不相信的话，为何不亲身品尝一下？”  
迦尔纳不知道，在点头的瞬间自己便落入了陷阱。  
阿周那单膝跪在沙发上解开白色西裤，已然勃起的性器挣脱内裤的束缚昂然挺立着。迦尔纳张大眼睛带着探究的目光，第一次亲眼见到男性器官，该怎么形容呢，充满蓬勃的生机，也或许因为这根男性性器属于阿周那他才觉得十分漂亮。  
“看你的表情，竟然很期待吗？”阿周那露出玩味的笑容，他用餐叉将草莓蛋糕顶端的草莓放到盘子上——最好吃的东西要留到最后吃——深色的手指沾满奶油均匀地涂抹到性器上。  
“如果舔干净的话就给你奖励。”  
虽然不明白这样做的意义，迦尔纳还是含住了阿周那的手指。  
侧躺在沙发上，头枕着阿周那的大腿，迦尔纳的舌头沿着柱身一次次滑过，像在舔一根巧克力棒。表面的奶油因为体温融化，口感变得更加柔滑，似乎真的有变得更美味。就在他专心动着舌头的时候，一只手沿着他的脚踝一直抚摸到大腿，勾着吊带袜的带子轻轻拨弄。  
“不介意我先品尝吧。”  
“如果是Alter的话我没意见。”  
内裤的系带悄悄被解开，两片几乎遮不住什么的布料也被夺走，弧度圆润的下身中间现出一道粉色的裂隙。  
小时候当迦尔纳拿着教科书询问苏利耶，为什么自己的身体既不属于男性也不属于女性，父亲将自己抱到腿上温柔地梳理自己的头发，他说因为迦尔纳是上天赐予的独一无二的珍宝，这个秘密决不能被其他人知道，否则心怀叵测之徒便会将自己偷走。  
现在，他的秘密被发现了。  
闭合的花瓣被向两边分开，迦尔纳下意识地向合拢双腿却被牢牢地按住膝盖更大地打开，湿热的鼻息喷在娇嫩的阴唇上，接着更加温暖潮湿的柔软事物贴了上来。  
“！”  
看着埋首于自己腿间的Alter，迦尔纳忽然意识到那灵活的软肉是什么，心理上受到的冲击比生理感受到的更加强烈，大腿内侧的肌肉立刻绷紧。那种地方从未被人触碰过，更不用说是用舌头。自己不是甜点呀……  
他向下伸出手揉乱了Alter的黑发，可当唇舌吮吸到穴口上方的肉芽时，所有反抗的力气都烟消云散。身体最脆弱的部位落入对方的掌控，失控感反而加剧了愉悦，阴道深处的热液不停地流出来像是要为什么而做好准备。他本应该推开Alter，但那的感觉实在太舒服让他忍不住蜷起了足尖，心底亦渴求着更多，最后手掌便只是搭在Alter的后脑上，任由他为所欲为。  
后知后觉的，迦尔纳第一次明白这种感觉就叫“快感”。  
“自己悄悄享受，但这边的舌头别停下来哦。”感觉自己受到了冷落，阿周那的手在迦尔纳的胸前惩罚性地掐了一把。  
“嗯……呼……不行。”下身的刺激让迦尔纳没办法集中注意，含着水汽的眼眸求助地看向眼前的人。  
“真是爱撒娇呢，没办法，我就帮迦楼奈一次吧。”阿周那捧起迦尔纳的双颊挺腰抽送，肉棒分节处划过舌面和上颚，侵犯口中每一寸空间。迦尔纳努力忍耐着干呕的不适感，压下舌根地将性器更深地吞下，鼻尖淹没在卷曲的毛发间嗅到柑橘与琥珀木的味道。  
下身的逗弄忽然停下来，穴口因为失去了抚慰不满地翕合几下，迦尔纳还来不及松口气，阴道口又传来异样的感觉，有着细密凸起的粗糙表面擦过敏感的粘膜，迦尔纳身体猛地一颤心中隐隐猜到什么，努力转动眼珠看向茶几——盘子里的草莓不见了。  
然后更多的浆果被塞进来，樱桃、树莓一颗一颗珠子般拥挤在甬道里，将狭小的甬道向两侧撑开，饱胀的感觉让迦尔纳有些难受，连喉咙间渗出的呻吟都带上了哭腔。  
“奈奈子是第一次，欺负过头会被讨厌的。”阿周那的语气带上责备的意味，Alter只笑得一脸无辜，“怎么会，这仅仅只是开始。”  
就像是为了证明自己的话，Alter向已经塞得满满当当的小穴里又挤入了舌头，浆果被推得更深按摩着柔嫩的内壁，迦尔纳的视线逐渐模糊，眼泪再也忍不住地漫出眼眶，却也不自觉地模仿起舌头的动作。  
“呼，迦楼奈，那样舔的话……”他听到阿周那的呼吸骤然紊乱，口中的肉棒突然剧烈地弹动，他不知如何应对这种情况，只得更加用力地收紧口腔严丝合缝地包裹住火烫的柱身。下一秒，浓稠的液体灌满了口腔。  
巧克力棒里的奶油夹心流了出来。  
房间中沉重的喘息声交叠在一起，迦尔纳咽下口中的液体微微皱起眉，精液并不好吃，但被香甜的奶油中和过后味道勉强可以接受。他刚想问说好的奖励是什么，却见到阿周那似是懊恼地将脸埋进掌心。  
“是我的错觉吗，阿周那，你平时有这么快吗。”Alter抬起头轻飘飘地问了一句。  
“……多嘴。”  
虽然想知道为何他们突然争论起时间的长短，迦尔纳又担心自己是否做错了什么，只好按捺下好奇心。  
迟疑之间，阿周那从胸前的口袋拿出一条蓝色缎带。“奈奈子做得很好，依照约定给你一根缎带。”颈上传来柔滑的触感，细长的织物在脖子上绕了一周在末端打成漂亮的双蝴蝶结。  
迦尔纳忽然明白了女仆的告诫。  
原来是这样吗？只要做个乖孩子就可以拿到缎带，拿到很多的缎带就可以帮到父亲的忙。

迦尔纳抚摸着缎带兀自沉浸在喜悦中，马上就被阿周那抱进怀里，身后的人已经解开了衬衫的扣子，脊背紧靠着胸膛，透过彼此相贴的肌肤传递过来的体温带给迦尔纳莫名的安全感，忽然阿周那托着他的膝弯打开他的双腿，这种帮助婴儿如厕的姿势格外羞耻，偏偏在这个时候积蓄在甬道内的透明的水液连成细线垂坠下来，在沙发上留下情色的水痕。迦尔纳感觉脑子里轰地炸开，自暴自弃般闭上了眼睛。  
甬道里被搅烂的浆果榨出新鲜的汁水，淡红色的液体在洁白的下体漾开，宛如纯洁的处子之血。Alter俯下身继续被打断的情事，将鲜红的果肉和着流出的爱液里里外外全部舔食干净，仿佛迦尔纳变成了一只盛满珍馐的瓷盘。  
“迦尔纳这里流出来的，比蜂蜜还要甜。”Alter吐掉口中的樱桃核，指腹逗弄着早已充血挺立的花蕊。迦尔纳已经被舔得浑身发软，完全没有意识到对方念出了自己的真名，还心心念念着被浪费掉的草莓。  
接着有什么火烫得吓人的东西抵上了穴口，想要钻进身体里。他忽然明白了Alter的意图。下身陌生的感觉让迦尔纳感到一阵恐惧，不住地向阿周那怀里缩，穴口因为紧张而收紧，但阳具无视甬道的拒绝继续推进，强硬地挤入头部。  
“——”迦尔纳大张着嘴却发不出半点声音，失神地看向绘有红白莲花的天花板。下身传来撕裂般的疼痛，迦尔纳再也忍耐不住——  
“不、不要！”  
办不到绝对办不到，让那么大的东西进来身体一定会坏掉。迦尔纳抱着肩膀抖得厉害，可怕的巨物缓缓退出去，他感觉自己被兄弟俩圈在了中间。  
“抱歉，我只是想让迦尔纳用另一边的嘴也尝到好吃的点心，绝没有强迫你做不愿意做的事，既然迦尔纳觉得吃饱了茶会便结束了。”耳边是柔声安抚，落在眼睑的亲吻舐去睫毛上的泪珠，Alter极尽温柔地拥抱着他，却残酷地解开了的迦尔纳颈上的缎带。  
“迦尔纳可以回家了。”

“祝愿您拿到足够多的缎带。”

“——！”女仆的话在心中响起让迦尔纳瞬间清醒过来。  
不可以，现在回家的话便前功尽弃，自己还有必须完成的事。  
“请等一下！”迦尔纳抓住Alter的手，努力让眼泪流回眼眶，直视Alter的眼睛嘴角牵起一个微笑，“并没有不愿意，请让我继续茶会。”  
“说谎是不行的哦，在茶会上勉强自己是被禁止的。”  
迦尔纳执拗地摇头：“没有说谎，熔岩蛋糕还没吃呢，那是我最喜欢的甜点。”  
“……”  
“……”  
双胞胎齐齐陷入了沉默。  
迦尔纳忐忑地来回看着两人只想着能否让他们回心转意，自然是不知道兄弟俩正因为自己的魅力比不过一个蛋糕而大受打击。  
作为哥哥的Alter率先找回了声音：“既然迦尔纳坚持茶会便继续，只是先提前约好，无论任何感觉都要诚实地告诉我们。”  
迦尔纳连连点头，第二次机会他会表现得更好。  
“那么，我们先来吃蛋糕好了。”Alter手势优雅地切开熔岩蛋糕，带着杏仁甜香的巧克力酱立刻在瓷碟里漾开，用叉子叉起一块递上前，迦尔纳来不及探出身子去接，粘稠的酱汁便淋在他的肚子上淌得到处都是。  
“哎……？”  
“抱歉，是我笨手笨脚的弄脏了迦尔纳的身体，现在就帮你清理干净。”  
Alter的舌头围着肚脐处的小小凹陷打转，明明已经将巧克力酱舔干净了仍不肯放过那处，亲吻蔓延开去，紧贴着束腰的边缘在凸起的肋骨下刻画暧昧的齿痕。黑色的发梢偶尔划过肌肤让迦尔纳觉得有些痒，不安分地扭动起身子立刻被身后的人牢牢地按住了髋骨，阿周那的嘴唇吮吸着他的侧颈，迦尔纳就像只被叼住后颈的猫再不敢动弹。  
直到在雪白的腹部留下更多红色的印记，Alter心满意足地抬起头：“迦尔纳最喜欢的点心果然很美味。”  
阿周那扶着他躺到沙发上，双腿再次被分开，幽深的小穴再次迎来访客，两根手指一遍分合着一遍向深处探索像是提前打招呼，接着尺寸惊人的性器再次推进来。迦尔纳努力将心思放在品尝嘴里的熔岩蛋糕上，放下心头的抗拒感，阴茎很顺利便插到底端。  
“放松，迦尔纳，里面咬得好紧，我们不会伤害你的。”  
迦尔纳点点头，又摇摇头。他想说自己已经很努力地放松身体，是Alter太大了。性器才刚刚进入便向外抽出了大半，很快又整根顶入，循环往复。肉棒在紧窄的甬道里做着活塞运动，被烫热的龟头碾压过的内壁传来难以形容的感觉，他不知道这样单调的行为究竟有何意义，但是当看着在自己身上挺动的Alter，英俊的面庞上带着发自内心的愉悦，额头渗出细密的汗珠，竟带上了些许少年的稚气。  
好可爱，让人联想到松软的巧克力蛋糕。  
这样想着，手指突然捧起Alter，抬起身子在他圆圆的脸蛋上轻轻咬了一口。在对方惊讶的注视下，迦尔纳伸出舌尖在嘴唇上回味般舔了一圈：“甜的。”  
“……”  
Alter像只瞪圆眼睛的黑猫突然说不出话，然后他无奈的摇摇头，完美的王子卸下伪装露出充满恶意的笑容：“这可是你主动撩拨我的，做好觉悟吧。”  
下身发出响亮的肉体碰撞声，迦尔纳被顶得受不了直向后躲，Alter便追上来插得更深更狠，直到退无可退，脊背紧贴着弧形的沙发扶手。强势的进攻让迦尔纳几乎喘不过气起，咬紧下唇，如同一只受伤的小兽般发出委屈的呜咽。  
“不可以忍耐，迦尔纳，我们说好的，说出来你的感受。”  
又一记凶狠的顶撞终于撬开了迦尔纳的牙关，逼出不成句子的哀求：“啊啊——！好大……里面满满的……不要再变大了，呜呜……”  
悬空的头脑因为血液回流至头顶而愈发胀痛昏沉，在倒错的世界中，他注意到阿周那站到了扶手边，再次勃起的性器填满了口腔，这个角度下粗长的阴茎捅到不敢想象的深度，完全无需再多花分毫的力气，借着下身冲撞的力道便能一下下含吮口中的性器。  
四只温暖的手在身上游走爱抚，揉捏胸部的手指坏心地加大了力度。另一根同样形状的硬物蹂躏着小穴内里每一寸敏感的软肉，坚硬的顶端忽然蹭过深处的花心，阴道深处突然蹿起异样的快感，迦尔纳只感觉小腹一阵抽搐双腿夹紧了Alter的腰。  
“这里么……”他听到身上的人轻笑了一声，腰身忽然被抬高，迦尔纳整个人被Alter揉进怀里，下身抽插的频率陡然加快。身体完全离开了沙发，失去所有的依靠迦尔纳只能四肢紧紧缠绕上对方，犹如一朵孤零零攀附着悬崖的花朵，恍惚之间，耳垂被含在唇间揉捻，略微沙哑的嗓音询问道：“可以射在里面吗？”  
“好的……唔……非常乐意、呀啊啊啊——”  
狂乱的抽送后，熔岩蛋糕的流心也注入进来。  
“哈……迦尔纳里面一直在动，高潮得好厉害。”  
性器抽离的时候，小腹下意识地弹动了几下，黏糊糊的液体像溪流一样满溢出来，迦尔纳已经无力分辨那些黏滑的体液来自于谁，如雷的心跳盖过了一切思考的声音，痉挛的甬道似乎还维持着被Alter肏出的形状，原本集中在小腹的暖意随着血液散入整个躯体，全身的骨头都酥了一般。  
原来高潮是这么舒服的事……  
还想继续做这么舒服的事。  
在如梦境一样的悠长的寂静中，左腿被温柔地抬高架到了Alter的肩膀上，紫色的缎带在纤细的脚踝上缠绕了三圈系成精巧的结，犹如一朵盛开的紫罗兰。


End file.
